


Genesis 1:27

by Hieiandshino



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: Character Study, Dissociation, Gen, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/pseuds/Hieiandshino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bruce cannot help but think it is a dream.</i>
</p>
<p>Or, Bruce's thoughts on his first official encounter with Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genesis 1:27

**Author's Note:**

> _Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice_ does not belong to me.
> 
> Spoilers from the movie, even though in small doses.
> 
> Title comes from the Bible, but I'll let you people search and find it out ;)

Bruce cannot help but think it is a dream.

Bruce, not Batman. Batman is harsh words and hard punches, an anger that does not simmer down even with his enemies defeated — it only grows, expands. Bruce is the child that fell on the cave full of bats, a thin smile that does not reach his eyes, a depressive stance as he counts his days by the women he takes home ( _you know it is a weekend because Thursday you slept with Jane of the birth mark on the hips, and Friday there was the girl with bright red hair_ ), who dreams of futures in which Superman has destroyed the world and of pasts in which he is chosen to become one of the creatures of the night, his mark on people’s chests a scar like the bite of bats.

Mere seconds ago, he was Batman, chasing the kryptonite while remembering himself to not think about the men he leaves behind in destroyed cars ( _they are bad men, like the man who killed your father and your mother. Besides, caring is a job for Bruce, who dreams of the people you leave behind in pieces, guilt eating him away and turning him in this empty shell that is you_ ). Now, as the car seems to lose control under his hands as Superman is in front of him, in all his damned glory — blue costume, red cape, flying and even then, he looks more human that Bruce will ever be ( _but he is not, he is not, remember, Bruce_ ) —, Bruce thinks it is a dream.

It’s vivid and it’s horrifying and it’s exactly like the one in the desert, but this time he is surrounded by home — the darkness of Gotham city — and it feels like betrayal. _It doesn’t feel like I’m dreaming_ , he whispers to himself, but, then again, it never feels like he is dreaming. Only when he wakes up, drenched in cold sweat, holding onto whatever he fell asleep on, is that Bruce sees it was not reality ( _and sometimes, reality does not feel like reality at all_ ). Here, his reality mingles with his dreams and he doesn’t know— he doesn’t—

He crashes on the wall because of Superman’s thigh. His _thigh_. It reminds Batman — _Batman_ now, and it does not matter if it’s a dream or if it’s reality, because the rage is back and the desire to destroy is back too — of why he is fighting. Rage burns again and it never leaves him even when he takes the cowl off at home, car destroyed and pride non-existent, promising again and again that _he will bleed._

Bruce, however, still wonders, deep down, if this is all a dream from a boy still staring at the red eyes of the bats, dead mommy and dead daddy being buried some feet above the ground, though that will not stop the worms from feasting on them.

( _does it matter? Does it really matter? You are going to finish this anyway, no matter what it takes._ He will bleed)

**Author's Note:**

>  **About the fanfic**  
>  I liked BvS, okay. Really enjoyed. Died a little. It was everything I wanted, though without them fighting because it was the only boring part.
> 
> As I was watching, I noticed that Bruce and Batman felt like different individuals. Bruce is a mask for Batman, as always, but he does not have the energy to fake. He seems tired and depressed, whereas Batman is full of rage. I have also noticed that Batman's lack the finesse he had on the last movies and the comics. I quite liked that. When I was writing this fanfic, I couldn't help making them two different people, because that is what they feel to me. Batman was ruthless all the time, meanwhile Bruce appeared to have nightmares (well, most of the time, anyway). The moment of the first confrontation between Batman and Superman, when Batman looks surprised, I felt as if he was asking himself if he was dreaming.
> 
> This is the best I could do. Sorry if it is not as great as it could have been, but I have only watched it once ):
> 
> **About me**  
>  So, I kinda disappeared, huh? Well, it has been an interesting year to me. The main reason why I disappeared from the English fandoms I was in is mostly because of a fanfic I am still writing that is kind of giant and I've been writing all this time. The second one is that I have joined an RPG online forum and reconnected myself with my mother language and my writing (Portuguese, since I am Brazilian). The third reason is that I have just graduated and am a little busy trying not to die as I am applying to a Master's course.
> 
> I do plan on coming back and this fanfic just wouldn't let me go. After this one, I am back to writing other projects of mine and eventually will post more. Don't give up on me!!


End file.
